J'entends siffler le train
by jimiilolita
Summary: Petite songfic sans prétention sur des adieux déchirants, sur deux frangins qui prennent le train...


Base : Full Metal Alchemist

Genre : songfic. familly

Statut : OS

Rating : tout public

Disclaimer : Hiromu Arakawa est la seule à pouvoir les attacher à son lit et leur faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Et en plus, y'a qu'elle qui se fait du pognon sur leurs misères ! Et ce bon vieux Hugues Haufray est le seul à chanter cette délicieuse chanson.

NA : inspiré des trains dans le manga... *nostalgique des antiques loco à vapeur*

**Le train qui part **

_J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux nous quitter sans un adieu  
Je __n'aurais pas eu le cœur de te revoir  
__Et j'entends siffler le train__  
Et j'entends siffler le train  
que c'est triste un train qui siffle dans le soir _

Elle se retourna, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle n'avait pas voulu les accompagner jusqu'à la gare et puis, à la dernière seconde, elle avait hésité, reculé et puis s'était élancée en courant sur la route vers la petite gare du village. En courant de ses petites jambes d'enfant, en pleurant, de toutes les larmes que ses petits yeux pouvaient donner, en priant, de tout le cœur qu'elle pouvait mettre à sa prière. Elle les poursuivait, une fois de plus, une fois de trop mais elle voulait être là, et regarder le train qui les emportait loin d'elle.

Elle mourrait de peur de les voir partir, elle ne voulait pas voir ça. C'était inévitable, ils étaient décidés à partir et rien ni personne, surtout pas elle, ne les en empêcherait, mais elle voulait tout de même voir le départ. Même si ce départ lui ferait très mal. Les voir s'en aller dans le lointain lui mettrait le cœur en pièce.

_Je pouvais t'imaginer, toute seule abandonnée,  
Sur le quais, dans la cohue des au-revoir  
Et j'entends siffler le train  
Et j'entends siffler le train  
Que c'est triste un train qui siffle dans le soir _

Ils se dévisageaient, incertains, effrayés et déterminés. Avec autant de peur que de courage en eux, ils allaient partir. Braver seuls un nouveau monde, de nouveaux dangers, des peurs nouvelles. Un univers qui s'ouvraient à eux, si vaste qu'ils s'y perdaient déjà.

Et puis le même immense regret de laisser derrière eux la seule famille qui leur restait. Mamie Pinako, le village, et puis Winry. Chacun à leur manière, ils commençaient déjà à se trouver bien seul sans celle qui avait été une véritable sœur pour eux durant ces années de solitude.

Ils connaissaient le même regret, de devoir sacrifier cette amie à leur propre sentiment de culpabilité. C'était eux qui avaient commis une faute en tentant cette... folie, et Winry en payait le prix autant qu'eux. Ils l'abandonnaient. Encore un peu de culpabilité, encore une faute pour laquelle ils devraient rendre des comptes tôt ou tard. Encore un regard accusateur et triste qu'ils devraient affronter un jour ou l'autre.

_J'ai failli courir vers toi,  
J'ai failli crier vers toi,  
C'est à peine si j'ai pu me retenir. _

Elle ravala ses larmes et se précipita derrière le train. Peu importe où ils vont, s'ils reviennent ou pas, s'ils en meurent, s'ils changent en route. Ce n'est pas grave, dans le fond, ce qu'ils fond dans ce lointain où ils s'en vont. Ce n'est pas ça qui va changer ce qu'elle aime en eux.

Mais pour ça, il faut le leur montrer ; courir derrière le train, poursuivre ces garçons qui partent pour qu'ils sachent combien elle les aime et les attend.

_Ils vont se faire des idées, ces deux crétins, ils vont croire tout sauf ce qui est vrai. Comme si je pouvait leur en vouloir. Qu'ils partent, oui. Mais qu'ils reviennent. _

Courir. Jusqu'à la gare, à travers champs, laisser la maison derrière soi. Courir et tant pis pour ceux qu'on bouscule. Courir et arriver sur le quai. Voir ce monstre de métal qui les avale.

_Que c'est loin ou tu t'en vas  
Que c'est loin ou tu t'en vas  
Auras-tu jamais le temps de revenir ? _

Vous partez pour un avenir qui me dépasse. Je n'y comprend rien à vos projets, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez devenir. J'ai beau y penser, ça ne veut rien dire pour moi « alchimiste d'état », le peu que j'en sait ne me plait pas et même si je savais plus, même si on me prouvait que vous avez raison de faire ça, tant pis pour moi, je ne saurais toujours pas ce qui vous pousse à partir. Est-ce que c'est mal, au fond, de partir ? Même si c'est loin de moi, vous allez où vous allez.

Elle serre fermement la main osseuse et ridée de sa grand-mère, elle serre de sa main d'enfant, blanche et potelée encore, elle serre de toute ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Et puis, il faut savoir, il faut se rassurer.

« Ils vont revenir, Mamy ?

- Dieu seul le sait, Winry. »

Eux aussi serrent les mains, ils se tiennent, étroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Peur, hésitation, détermination, abandon et toutes ces choses qui se bousculent en eux. Mais dans tout cela, il y a une petite certitude, mince et fragile, juste de quoi ne pas pleurer.

« On reviendra Ed ?

- Je te le promet, Al. »

_J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux nous quitter sans un adieu  
Mais je sens que maintenant tout est fini  
Et j'entends siffler le train  
Et j'entends siffler le train,  
J'entendrais siffler ce train toute ma vie _

Winry descendit le marche pied. Elle était à Central, elle allait retrouver ses deux garçons, ses deux frangins et ils allaient l'entendre. C'est pas des manières de ne pas donner de nouvelles comme ça. Un train siffla au loin, annonçant son entrée en gare et elle contempla la ville depuis le parvis de la gare. Elle y était.

Laissant le train repartir pour le vaste monde, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la ville qui allait voir leurs retrouvailles.

**FIN**


End file.
